Escuchando Tras La Puerta
by tel-yuu
Summary: -Esto no me cabe en la boca, -Decía una voz femenina- Kakashi. -Te cabe perfectamente. –Ahora, su sensei en su tono habitual- Inténtalo.


Hola gentecilla. ¿Qué tal? Yo bien. He pasado un resfriado. Aun estoy con tos y algo de mocos. A lo que iba. Esta paranoia me vino viendo la tele. No me acuerdo de qué, pero me gusto. Como sois de esas personas mal pensada. Tengo testigos textuales de ello. Ellas solas se darán por aludidas. Bueno os dejo leer.

Los personajes perteneces a Kishimoto Sensei.

Arg: _-Esto no me cabe en la boca, -Decía una voz femenina- Kakashi._  
><em>-Te cabe perfectamente. –Ahora, su sensei en su tono habitual- Inténtalo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Escuchando Tras La Puerta<strong>

Su sonrisa irradiaba luz. Allá donde fuese, se la contagiaba a cualquier persona. A parte de eso, le saludaban con gran entusiasmo. Hoy, realmente, estaba contento. Le iban a asignar una nueva misión, tras su recuperación de un incidente. Estuvo varios días en el hospital. Se rompió varios huesos y su recuperación fue un pelín lenta de lo habitual. Ese día prefirió ir a pie en vez de saltar de tejado en tejado. Tampoco quería recibir gritos por parte de su molesta compańera y la Hokage.

Llego al imponente edificio Hokage. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, no, de tres en tres. Tenía ganas enormes de salir de la aldea y vivir un par de aventuras. Entro al despacho de la Hokage sin llamar y armando escándalo. Ni cinco minutos duro, pues lo despacharon con la información de la misión dicha a gritos. Eufórico fue a contárselo a sus amigos. No los encontró, pero había otras opciones: contárselo a Kakashi o Iruka Sensei o a Yamato. A los dos últimos tampoco los encontró. Para su desgracia solo le quedaba su querido sensei. No quería imaginar el QUÉ estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Un extrańo presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Eso no le quito el subidon del día y decidió buscarlo.

Llego a la puerta de la casa nueva de su sensei. Su anterior hogar se quedo pequeńo de repente. Según su sensei se le coló un agradable ocupa como si a él le importara mucho a eso. Prefirió espiar un poco por las ventanas, para ver si estaba en casa. No vio nada del otro mundo. Cajas de mudanza sin abrir. Se armo un poco de valor y aporreo la puerta principal. No recibió respuesta. No había nadie dentro.

Entonces quedo de piedra. Toda su alegría se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A sus oídos le llego una conversación de lo más rara.

-**Esto no me cabe en la boca**, -Decía una voz femenina- **Kakashi**.

-**Te cabe perfectamente.** –Ahora, su sensei en su tono habitual: Tranquila y algo pausado.- I**nténtalo**.

**-ˇNO!-** Ella se estaba irritando.- **żˇPorque no te lo metes tu en la boca!**

-**Mmm…-** Musito. Como no lo veía. Imagino que se estaba rascando la nuca.- **No alcanzo.**

**-ˇSerás!-** Un golpe sobre la mesa lo sobresalto.- **Me marcho lejos de TI. No quiero saber nada de esto.-** Escucho pisadas alejarse y una especie de portazo con una puerta corrediza.

**-ˇOtra vez ser!-** se quejo su sensei con fastidio.

Se alejo de allí despacio sin dar la espalda a la casa. No lograba cerrar la boca por sí mismo. Su mente estaba inundada de una sola imagen no apta para menores y personas sensibles. Siguió el camino inverso a su ida. Acabo chocando contra una valla de madera cerca de su restaurante favorito. En ese instante encontró a su compańera de equipo.

**-ˇNaruto! ˇNaruto!-**Le hacía seńas.- **ˇEo! ˇEo!**

-**ˇNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- **Grito al volver en si.- żDónde está Kakashi sensei?

-**No lo sé.-** Se encogió de hombros.- **En su casa probablemente. Hoy era su día libre.-** Frunció sus rosadas cejas.- **żEstás bien, Naruto?**

-**Ven, Sakura.-** La agarro del brazo y la empezó a narrar todo.

Al día siguiente, estaban él y Sakura cotilleando en el exterior de la casa de su sensei. Querían averiguar que sucedía ahí dentro de verdad. Sakura escucho con sus propios oídos lo mismo o algo parecido. Le dio pequeńos golpes a Naruto. Porque ella tampoco se lo creía. Al otro día ya lo sabían tres personas más y al cabo de una semana estaban todos sus amigos espiando la atípica situación. Esta, vez el grupo de amigos se concentro para averiguar si era o no, lo que sus mentes imaginaban.

**-ˇQue no!-** Grito la mujer irritada.- ˇNo me voy a meter eso en la boca, Kakashi!

**-ˇNo seas tonto! ˇVenga!-** Intentaba convencerla.- **Te cabe perfectamente.**

**-ˇIdiota! ˇTe lo vuelvo a repetir! ˇEso** –Seńalando vete a saber tu que.- **N-O M-E C-A-B-E!**

-**….**-Se quedo pensativo.- **Si probamos esto...**

**-żDe verdad que eres imbécil?** –Levanto más la voz.- **żPor qué no te lo metes tú? Y así acabamos.**

-**No alcanzo.-** Suspiro para no perder el norte.

**-żCómo que no alcanzas?-** Golpeo la mesa.- **Si lo tienes ahí.**

**-żY? No…-** Omitió lo siguiente. Ella se había irritado aun más.

**-ˇMaldito pervertido!-** Se marcho dando un portazo.

Eso último aclaro las dudas de los chicos. Vieron la puerta trasera abrirse y salieron disparados a esconderse. Quien salía era Kakashi, se dirigía hacia la linde del bosque. Iban con una sonrisa satisfecha bajo la máscara. Parecía haber disfrutado. A los chicos les entraron arcadas al recordarlo. Se marcharos a otro lado. Estaban… No sabían cómo definir esa sensación. Se habían quedado blancos y mudos hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió una forma de averiguarlo. Lo pusieron en práctica al instante. Naruto había descubierto que esa escena o cosa rara ocurrió dos o tres veces al día. Regresaron a las cercanías de la casa de su sensei. Se organizaron en grupos: Unos vigilaban las entradas y salidas de los dos habitantes de la casa y otros inspeccionaban el interior del hogar. El primero en regresar resulto ser Kakashi. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, como esperando la cena. No era ese el caso. Leía su maravilloso libro. Después regreso ella con cara de pocos amigos. El bajo el libro, lo deposito en la mesa y saco un objeto. Ella bujo al verlo y apretó los puńos.

**-ˇOtra vez eso!-**Grito medio afónica.- **ˇDeja de insistir pesado!**

-**No.** –Se lo acerco.- **Quiero verlo en tu boca.**

Empezó un tira y afloja entre ambos adultos. Los chicos se aburrieron un poco. Querían verlo. Acabaron pegando la oreja en la puerta con pegamiento, porque hubo un momento que no se escucho nada. Alguien se acercaba hacia allí y….

**-żQué hacéis?-** pregunto.

-**Intentamos descubrir.-** Explicaba Naruto al desconocido.- **que hace.**

**-ˇAh!-** Sonrió.- **żY ustedes no deberían estar de misión?**

**-ˇˇEH!-**Exclamaron todos sobresaltados.

**-ˇˇTsunade sama!-** Medio grito Sakura.- żQué haces aquí?

-**Averiguar**- Se cruzo de brazos.- **que hacían ciertos shinobis en este lugar**.- Intimido a los presentes. Miro la expresión de la cara de cada uno de ellos.- **Ya veo. Tramáis algo.**

Entonces lo entendió. Escucho con atención la discusión. Suspiro pesadamente y sonrió.

**-ˇMaldito Kakashi!-** Maldijo para sí.

Aparto a los chiquillos de la puerta y la derribo de un porrazo. Entro al interior del hogar interrumpiendo la discusión o es lo que parecía. Ellos la ignoraron. Carraspeo un poco. Nada, ni caso. Seguían discutiendo. Cogió aire y…

**-żˇQué demonios pasa aquí!-**Grito para llamar su atención.- **Se os oye desde mi oficina.**

Quien reacciono primero fue ella. Golpeo a Kakashi a traición. A este se le cayó el objeto que producía tanta discusión y curiosidad. En realidad era un simple bocadillo.


End file.
